Forgotten Song
by FiringShootingStar
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner, but someone is wishing for one thing he can't have. He hears a family member sing a song that brings back so many memories. Is it possible that he can change his mind about this holiday? AU


**This is my first seasonal fic that I have ever written so I'm not sure if it's something that seems like a Christmas story. The setting is in a story I will write once I'm nearly done with **_**The Witch's Payment,**_** but I will tell you the setting is in Domino City in an alternate universe and has a plot that has been in my mind for months now. I want to thank _jazminewriter _for helping me with the title. There is a song that I use in it that I don't own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. **

In the city of Domino, Japan everyone was getting ready for the Christmas season in nearly every house hold, but for one person and family things were very hard this time of year. The reason for this was that the family's seventeen year old nephew was living with them since his parents were murdered in what was apparently a robbery gone wrong, but the young man didn't believe that it was a robbery. Neither did the police officers, but sadly the evidence didn't point to it being anything other than a robbery. The family was still trying to get use to the fact that the young man was living with them, and the young man was still reeling from the fact that his parents were gone forever, and that he would never be able to spend another day with them.

The young man took after his father for the most part. With his wild, spikey black hair and slightly tan skin tone most would think he was his father if it wasn't for the golden highlights in his hair and his mother's cobalt blue eyes. Sadly, he wouldn't be compared to either anymore. He was wearing a black tank top with a red insignia on it, blue jeans with amber knee pads, a dark blue jacket, and brown boots. A jagged yellow line and small equilateral triangle are imprinted on his left cheek where he received a tattoo the year before angering his father in the process.

He lived in one of the six mansions in the Dragon Gate district of the city where his father and aunt grew up in. The house has been in his family since the late seventeenth hundreds and is said to be haunted by a spirit that cast a curse on the families of her friend's murderers. He knew the spirit was one of his ancestors that loved torturing her family and was a known witch who died as a victim of her curse. He knew his aunt and uncle were worried about him, but this was the first time he had seen them in twelve years.

He was currently in his room on the third floor of their house while his aunt and uncle were out shopping for a party that they were putting on a few days after Christmas, and his cousin was in the parlor of the house which was on the first floor. He thought she was decorating the Christmas tree and had asked him to help her if he managed to get out of his room. He shook his head for a moment before getting up to take her up on her offer to help decorate the two and seventy four hundredths meter (or nine foot) tall tree.

When he reached the first floor, he asked that the parlor door was open and heard his cousin softly singing a song he hadn't heard in ages.

"_Children carry through the streets_

_A brightly painted star._

_Angels gather round the hearth_

_Strumming on guitars._

_And men of great renown and faith_

_Sayin' prayers on boulevards._

_It's the night before Christmas."_

He smiled as memories began to flash through his mind. Some were good and some of the best while others weren't exactly good but weren't bad either. They were some of his favorite and some of his least favorite.

"_But you don't have to be an angel_

_To sing harmony._

_You don't have to be a child_

_To love the mystery. (Mystery)_

_And you don't have to be a wise man_

_On bended knee. _

_The heart of this Christmas is in you and me._

_(The night before Christmas)_

_(The night before Christmas)"_

He remembered the Christmas when he was five with his parents, aunt, uncle, and cousin. He was helping his aunt and cousin, Tsuki, put the Christmas ornaments on the tree while his mother was in the kitchen baking cookies for dessert at dinner, and his uncle and father were talking in another room. He had so much fun that day even though he didn't know he wouldn't see them again until twelve years, then.

"_If your hearts been longing,_

_You've been afraid to try,_

_Sorrow's kept you company,_

_And the dance has passed by,_

_I'll lift you up and blaze with you_

_Across the moonlit sky_

_On the night before Christmas."_

The next memory happened three years later when he was eight years old. His father was out working for the day, and his mother was baking Christmas cookies. He was trying to help her with the baking but ended up burning one of his hands. He learnt an important lesson that day.

"'_Cause you don't have to be an angel_

_To sing harmony._

_You don't have to be a child_

_To love the mystery. (Mystery)_

_And you don't have to be a wise man_

_On bended knee._

_The heart of this Christmas is in you and me."_

The final memory was of last Christmas, and it hurt his heart so much. While his mother was decorating the house, he was out with some of his friends who he now realized weren't really weren't his friends. He returned home late at night and got in a huge argument with his mother when he arrived home after curfew. He never did apologize to her for what happened because he was so angry and forgot about it the next day.

"_The heart of this Christmas is in you and me._

_(The night before Christmas)_

_(The night) The night before Christmas._

_(The night) The night before Christmas._

_(The night) The night before Christmas._

_(The night before Christmas)_

_(The night) The night before Christmas._

_(The night before Christmas)_

_(The night) The night before Christmas._

_(The night) La, la, la, la…"_

Once she finished her song, her dark haired cousin spoke. "Tsuki, that was beautiful. When did you learn to sing like that?"

She jumped out of her skin before whirling around to see him standing in the doorway. "Yusei, don't scare me like that. To answer your question, I didn't learn; I was born with the ability. It is nice to see you came out of your tower, though."

Yusei began to study his cousin and really take in the way she looked at the moment. She looked a lot like her mother, but her father was prominent as well. She had her father's Brandeis blue hair and her mother's sea blue eyes and tan skin tone. She was wearing a red dress with white cotton lining at the bottom, around the collar, and at the ends of the sleeves and green fuzzy socks.

"I can leave whenever I please. I just prefer it up there when the holidays are near," he sighed.

"Yusei, help me finish decorating then we can talk about what's bothering you," Tsuki suggested to her younger cousin.

The two decorated for about an hour before they finished with the very tall tree. They talked about his feelings and the problems at school. She had known Sayer was bothering him but didn't know it was as bad as he told her. He had also been having some problems with the spirit.

"I'll take care of Sayer the next time I see him, but there's not much I can do about her. Let's just enjoy the time we're having right now."

He nodded before she explained how things had been with her friends and the other families. She also explained the curse more in depth that he knew since she explained how it began, how many victims there were, and a possible ending. Yusei told her about what he had done when he lived in Tokyo and about his so called friends. The two spent the hours until Tsuki's parents returned talking about the past and what had happened in their lives since he was five, and she was seven. It was one of the few moments of peace and family time they had ever spent together and would have.

**I know it's not long, but I wasn't going to write a Christmas story originally. The name of the song is _The Night_ _Before Christmas _by Amy Grant. The story that this takes place in will be up when I'm nearly done with **_**The Witch's Payment**_**. Speaking of which, I got stuck a certain part. Tsuki means moon in Japanese, in case you wanted to know.**

**I hope you liked the story. Please review.**


End file.
